


Catch me!

by ThatPeskyAloe



Series: In which Raikov fucks about on railings. [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Carrying, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life, Your lucky your bf is strong Ivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPeskyAloe/pseuds/ThatPeskyAloe
Summary: "I missed you."That might have been true, but did he really have to go and do something so rash?





	Catch me!

"Oh, Colonel!"

Volgin turned around just in time to see his lover vault over the railing of a walkway above him, far too high for his own comfort. He forsook whatever he had been on his way to do at that moment to stop him from breaking something. Despite his large size he reacted quickly in his haste to keep the other from hitting concrete, catching his slim body in his arms with little effort and a small grunt. He stared at the smiling blond in his arms for a moment in surprise, as though he couldn't quite believe he had just appeared there, and and came back to his senses. He waved away the few soldiers accompanying him and, once they had scampered off, returned his attention to his lover.

"What on earth was that?" He scolded, "What if I hadn't caught you?"

"I was just excited to see you, molniya." He smiled, taking of his hat for a moment so fix his hair, "I had heard you returned early."

"Vanya, if I hadn't caught you-"

"But you did."

"-You'd have broken something. Been bedridden for god knows how long-"

"I missed you."

Volgin stopped, and sighed. Ivan leant forward and kissed his lips softly in a slightly insincere, unspoken apology, humming against them as his hair fell slightly into his face.

"I missed you." He repeated, quieter.

"And I missed you too, Vanya. But you really must stop doing that. My heart can't take worrying for you."

"If you can take several million volts, surely my little scares aren't so bad?"

Volgin chuckled and shook his head, finally setting him down, letting go when he heard his heeled boots click against the concrete. He leant down to kiss him once more, before standing up straight. Raikov rocked forward onto his toes, and fixed his jacket for him while keeping his eyes adoringly on the Colonels face.

"I have work to do, now that I've returned." He said almost reluctantly, hands resting on Ivans shoulders. Really he would have much rathered stay with him, but there were pressing matters he needed to attend to.

Raikov smiled up at him, "Will I be seeing you later?"

Volgin held back a grin. It was so like him to think about that so soon after they were reunited, "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> It's gay. I can't sugar coat it, it's just gay for the sake of gay.


End file.
